


Sternenhimmel

by IFlow



Category: Tatort
Genre: Adventskalender 2020, Humor, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Slash, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28046010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IFlow/pseuds/IFlow
Summary: Boerne hat ein neues Hobby. Thiel begleitet ihn widerwillig in die abendliche Kälte.Das 13. Türchen desDeutsch Fandom Adventskalenders 2020.
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne & Frank Thiel, Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Frank Thiel
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27





	Sternenhimmel

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** Die Hände von jemandem aufwärmen  
>   
> Eigentlich wollte ich etwas in einem ganz anderen Fandom schreiben, aber dann wurde das irgendwie doch nichts. Also bin ich wieder hier gelandet.  
> Ach und denkt euch bitte einen Berg, ich habe keine Ahnung, ob es in Münster und Umgebung tatsächlich welche gibt ;)

„Boerne, falls Sie es noch nicht bemerkt haben: Es. Ist. Arsch. Kalt!“

„Na, na, na, Herr Thiel. Jetzt werden Sie aber unsachlich.“

Das war ja wohl der Gipfel. Thiel blieb augenblicklich stehen und hielt Boerne seinerseits am Jackenärmel fest.

„Sie gehen jetzt _sofort_ zurück zum Auto und holen den Tee und diese blöden Taschenwärmer herzu oder ich habe Ihnen das letzte Mal einen Gefallen getan.“ Er deutete dabei mit dem Zeigefinger in Richtung des Wegs, den sie gerade hochgestiefelt waren. „Ich bleibe hier, Ihren Kram schleppe ich nicht noch einmal hier hoch.“

Boerne schaute ihn grimmig an und Thiel machte sich schon auf einen Kommentar gefasst, dass ihm die Bewegung gut tun würde, doch der blieb aus. Stattdessen bekam er das Stativ der Kamera sowie die Kamera selbst in die Hand gedrückt.

„Ganz wie Sie wünschen. Sie können in der Zwischenzeit ja schon einmal das Teleskop und die Kamera aufstellen. Dort vorn kommt schon die Lichtung, zu der ich mit Ihnen gehen wollte.“ Boerne machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und Thiel konnte dem wackelnden Lichtkegel von Boernes Taschenlampe ansehen, dass dieser eingeschnappt war. Blödmann. Warum hatte er sich nochmal überreden lassen, heute hierher mitzukommen?

„Na das mach ich doch gern!“, rief er Boerne genervt hinterher.

Kopfschüttelnd wendete er den Blick von dem kleiner werdenden Lichtkegel ab und machte sich daran, die letzten Meter des Weges hinter sich zu bringen.

Seit neustem zählte die Astronomie und damit einhergehend das Beobachten und Fotografieren des Sternhimmels zu den Hobbys seines Professors. Tag um Tag hatte Boerne ihm in den Ohren gelegen, wie atemberaubend schön Sternspuraufnahmen sein konnten und ob er denn nicht einmal mitkommen würde. Nach mehreren Wochen Widerstand war er schließlich doch eingeknickt – und jetzt ärgerte er sich darüber. Sie waren eine gefühlte Ewigkeit mit dem Auto gefahren und Thiel hatte keine Ahnung, wo sie eigentlich waren. Auf irgendeinem kleinen Berg mitten im Nirgendwo („Thiel, diese Lichtverschmutzung ist ein Grauen, das sage ich Ihnen“). Wunderbar. Er konnte sich wirklich nichts schöneres vorstellen als im Dezember bei Minusgraden in einem einsamen Bergwald auf Boerne zu warten, weil der doch allen Ernstes gemeint hatte, dass es doch gar nicht so kalt wäre wie gedacht und sie da den wärmenden Part seiner Ausrüstung – heißer Tee aus der Thermoskanne sowie diese praktischen Handwärmer, bei denen man ein Metallplättchen knicken musste – nicht mit hochschleppen brauchten. Bis Thiel das mitbekommen hatte, waren sie allerdings schon knapp zehn Minuten vom Parkplatz aus unterwegs gewesen. Das hieß auch, dass er mindestens zwanzig Minuten auf Boerne warten musste.

Toll.

Toll, toll, toll.

So wie er Boerne kannte, würde der sich auf dem Rückweg bereits beide Handwärmer anmachen. Und wenn er dann bei ihm ankam, wäre von der Wärme nichts mehr übrig.

Thiels Hände waren wirklich kalt, trotz Handschuhen. Er zog deshalb die Handschuhe aus, klemmte sich die Taschenlampe zwischen die Zähne und versuchte, die Hände mithilfe seines Atems irgendwie wieder warm zu kriegen. Hauchend und zitternd stand er da, doch der erhoffte Effekt blieb aus. Viel zu ausgekühlt waren seine Finger. Auch schnelles Aneinanderreiben brachte wenig. Schnell zog er die Handschuhe wieder über die nun feuchtkalten Hände und vergrub sie in den Jackentaschen.

So ein Mist. Das war definitiv das letzte Mal, dass er das mitmachte. Sollte Boerne sich doch alleine den Arsch abfrieren. Er könnte jetzt zuhause sitzen, schön gemütlich im Warmen auf seiner Couch. In der linken Hand ein Bier und in der rechten die Fernbedienung, dann wäre er schon zufrieden. Boerne könnte auch gern mit bei ihm auf der Couch sitzen, wenn es denn unbedingt sein musste. Alles, wirklich alles wäre besser als das hier.

Wie er so wartete, überlegte er tatsächlich, seine Hände an die Schuhe zu halten, weil Boerne ihm solche beheizbaren Sohlen gegeben hatte. Erst hatte er protestiert, aber mittlerweile war er froh über seine warmen Füße. _Ein wolkenloser Himmel, wir haben Glück, Thiel!_ Er hatte Boernes begeisterte Worte noch im Ohr, als dieser ihm den Wetterbericht für die Nacht vorgelesen hatte. Dass ein Himmel ohne Wolken auch Kälte bedeutete, fiel ihm natürlich erst jetzt ein. Vielleicht sollte er doch einfach Teleskop und Kamera aufbauen, dann würde er sich ein bisschen bewegen und ihm würde nicht mehr so unfassbar kalt sein. Natürlich hatte Boerne ihm zuhause bereit demonstriert, wie er was aufzubauen hatte. Dass das Teleskop teuer gewesen war, hatte er in etwa nach jedem dritten Satz gehört und deshalb beizeiten abgeschaltet, was Boernes Redefluss anging. Die Positionen der einzelnen Rädchen und die Handgriffe zum Aufstellen hatte er sich allerdings gemerkt – erstens war das nicht so schwer und zweitens wollte er sich vor Boerne nicht blamieren. So schaffte er es nach einigem Hin und Her und mehrfachem Fluchen, weil das Metall der Stative so saukalt war, Teleskop und Kamera im Mondschein sicher aufzustellen. Das Fleckchen war wirklich gar nicht verkehrt, das Boerne da rausgesucht hatte: Man hatte eine gute Sicht nach allen Seiten, da die Lichtung im Vergleich zur Umgebung noch leicht erhöht lag und im nahen Umkreis außerdem nur wenige hohe Bäume wuchsen. Außerdem war hier wirklich nichts und niemand, sie waren fernab jeglicher Zivilisation und deshalb waren viel mehr Sterne zu sehen als sonst.

Eigentlich sollte Boerne bald wieder da sein. Ein Blick auf das Display seines Smartphones bestätigte, dass sich Thiel auf sein Zeitgefühl gut verlassen konnte. Es wurde auch wirklich Zeit, denn seine Finger fühlten sich mittlerweile schon fast steif an. Doch anstatt blöd rumzustehen, wollte Thiel einen kurzen Blick durch das Teleskop werfen. Musste Boerne ja nicht wissen, dass er das vielleicht doch ein bisschen interessant fand. Und außerdem, wenn er schonmal hier war ... So richtete er das Teleskop ungefähr auf den Mond aus, den er ja auch schon mit bloßem Auge erkennen konnte. Dann justierte er noch einmal die Höhe nach, damit er nicht noch Probleme mit dem Rücken bekam. Er kniff das linke Auge zu und sah – nichts. Es war alles schwarz. Er hatte doch hoffentlich beim Aufstellen nichts kaputt gemacht? Einmal hatte es ein komisches Geräusch gegeben, aber er hatte eigentlich gedacht, dass das sein Magen gewesen war. Oder hatte er das Teleskop nur nicht richtig gedreht? War der Mond vielleicht weiter links? Nein ... Rechts?

„Dürfte ich vielleicht Licht ins Dunkel bringen, Thiel?“

„Hö?“

Das Grinsen in Boernes Gesicht hatte er bereits gehört, bevor er es selbstgefällig vor sich sah. In der linken Hand hielt der andere seine Taschenlampe – und in der rechten einen schwarzen Deckel.

„Ohne die Abdeckung sieht man besser, finden Sie nicht auch?“

Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Wie hatte er das denn nur vergessen können? Und Boerne musste natürlich in genau diesem Moment auftauchen und ihm sein Missgeschick direkt unter die Nase reiben. Wie hätte es auch anders sein sollen.

„Da sind Sie ja endlich.“ Thiel versuchte, sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie peinlich ihm das eigentlich war und widerstand dem Bedürfnis, im Boden zu versinken. „Und jetzt her mit dem Handwärmer. Mir ist arschkalt.“

Boerne bedachte ihn ein vorerst letztes Mal mit seinem süffisanten Grinsen, dann zog er einen tatsächlich unbenutzten Handwärmer aus seiner Jackentasche.

„Bitteschön, der Herr.“

„Danke!“ Er riss Boerne das Ding förmlich aus der Hand und drückte mit den steifen Fingern darauf herum. „Wieso geht denn das jetzt nicht, was – ah, endlich.“

Die Wärme war eine Wohltat. Glücklich rieb Thiel seine eiskalten Finger daran und hielt sich das runde Ding kurz an die kalten Wangen. Er zog die Handschuhe aus, weil die einfach nur feucht und kalt waren. Es kribbelte in seinen Fingern. Jetzt konnte Boerne von ihm aus in den Himmel gucken, wie er lustig war; jetzt ging es ihm wieder gut.

Ein Räuspern riss ihn aus seiner Glückseligkeit.

„Dürfte ich ... auch mal?“

Thiel zog irritiert die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Ham’ Sie nicht auch so’n Ding?“

Boerne schüttelte den Kopf.

„Im Auto war nur eins.“

Thiel seufzte. Toll.

„Bleibt mir ja gar nix anderes übrig, als mit Ihnen zu teilen.“

„Danke“, erwiderte Boerne.

Anstatt den Handwärmer jedoch an sich zu nehmen, wie er es vermutet hatte, legte Boerne einfach seine Hände um Thiels.

„Mmmh. Schön warm.“

„Äh – ja.“

Irgendwie ... also ... so war das aber nicht geplant gewesen.

Boerne hatte die Augen geschlossen und rieb die Hände an seinen. Sie fühlten sich eisig an, wohingegen Thiel schon ein wenig aufgetaut war. Er bekam ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass er seinen Nachbarn so angepflaumt hatte. Es war zwar Boernes Schuld, dass sie so gefroren hatten, aber es war ja nicht nur ihm so gegangen, sondern eben auch Boerne. Thiel schob seine Hände vorbei an den Boerneschen Eisklötzen, sodass diese direkten Kontakt zu ihrer gemeinsamen Wärmequelle bekamen und legte dann seinerseits die Hände um Boernes.

„Ooooh-oh-oh, tut das gut.“

„Sie sind ja eiskalt“, brummte Thiel, während er Boernes Hände von außen warm rieb.

„Nur äußerlich.“

Wie ein Blitzschlag traf ihn daraufhin Boernes durchdringender Blick, den er im Mondschein ausmachen konnte. Jetzt kribbelten nicht seine Finger, sondern vielmehr sein Bauch. Sein ganzer Körper. Ihm wurde ganz warm – innerlich.

Verwirrt ließ er Boernes Hände los und vergrub seine eigenen tief in den Jackentaschen. Die Wärme, die er abbekommen hatte, würde schon ausreichen.

„Der Tee steht dort drüben neben dem Busch, bedienen Sie sich ruhig“, sagte Boerne leise und nickte mit dem Kopf in die angegebene Richtung.

Sie tranken abwechselnd warmen Kräutertee und keiner von ihnen machte Wirbel darum, dass sie aus demselben Thermoskannendeckel tranken. Nebenbei ließ Boerne Langzeitbelichtungen verschiedener Sternbilder für die Sternspuraufnahmen laufen und Thiel erfuhr zwangsläufig, dass Orion ein typisches Wintersternbild war, wohingegen man zum Beispiel den Großen Wagen und Cassiopeia ganzjährig sehen konnte – jedenfalls hier in Münster und einigen hunderten oder auch tausenden Kilometern Umkreis und natürlich nur, sofern es dunkel genug war.

Sie entdeckten den Mars mit dem Teleskop und konnten ihn dann auch ohne Hilfsmittel am Himmel finden, was Thiel ziemlich beeindruckend fand. Und auch den Mond betrachteten sie genauer, diesmal ohne Deckel auf dem Teleskop. Thiel konnte nicht anders, als über den Enthusiasmus zu schmunzeln, mit dem Boerne ihm sein neues Hobby näher brachte. Wenn der andere erst einmal etwas Neues für sich entdeckt hatte, war _Feuer und Flamme_ immer der richtige Ausdruck.

Sie packten die Gerätschaften wieder zusammen, als der Tee ausgetrunken und die letzte Sternspuraufnahme abgeschlossen war. Schön war es gewesen, trotz der Kälte – auch wenn er sich jetzt wirklich auf die Heizung im Auto freute. Aber Boerne hatte schon schlimmere Hobbys gehabt, fand Thiel. Dieses hier war bis auf die Temperaturen wenigstens ungefährlich. Und irgendwie interessant. Man bekam eine ganz andere Perspektive auf die Welt und sich selbst. Thiel war nachdenklich geworden, während sie sich auf den Rückweg zum Auto machten.

„Wenn ... Wenn man so hoch in den Himmel schaut und darüber nachdenkt, wie weit weg das alles ist. Und wie groß. Dann ... Man fühlt sich so klein. Und ... unbedeutend.“

So richtig wusste er auch nicht, warum er das jetzt gesagt hatte. Boerne antwortete nicht und hatte den Blick starr auf den Boden im Schein ihrer Taschenlampen gerichtet. Wenn er ehrlich war, wüsste er auch nicht, was er an Boernes Stelle darauf hätte antworten sollen. Das war ja mehr so eine laut gedachte Feststellung gewesen, ohne Frage oder sowas. Doch dann machte Boerne doch noch den Mund auf: „Sind Sie nicht.“

„Was?“

„Sie sind nicht unbedeutend.“ Und ganz leise und halb in seinen Schal genuschelt fügte Boerne noch hinzu: „Nicht für mich.“

Thiel merkte, wie ihm schon wieder so warm wurde wie vorhin. Bestimmt lief er gerade rot an, doch zum Glück konnte das in der Dunkelheit niemand sehen.

„Sie ... auch nicht.“

„Das freut mich.“

Thiel konnte das Lächeln hören.

„Heizung, Boerne. Machen Sie die Heizung an!“

„Aber sicher doch, immer mit der Ruhe.“

Boerne schaltete das Auto an und sofort strömte warme Luft durch die Lüftungsgitter direkt zu Thiels Händen.

„Die Frage, ob ich die Sitzheizung für Sie anschalten soll, erübrigt sich, oder?“

Er nickte mit dem Kopf, während seine Zähne unkontrolliert klapperten. Am Ende hatte der Wind plötzlich stark zugenommen und jetzt war er richtig durchgefroren. Boerne freute sich über die Lenkradheizung und Thiel beschwerte sich, dass er nicht auch etwas warmes in der Hand halten konnte.

„Schauen Sie mal im Handschuhfach nach, da müsste eigentlich noch –“ Boerne stockte. „Oh. Nein. Thiel? Schauen Sie bitte nicht nach!“

Doch da hatte Thiel das Fach schon geöffnet.

„Thiel, nicht, ich – Mist.“

Ach. Das war ja interessant.

„Den wollten Sie vorhin wohl nicht?“

Boerne warf ihm einen entschuldigenden Blick zu, aber da war noch etwas anderes in diesem Blick.

„Wenn ich ehrlich bin: Nein, den wollte ich vorhin nicht.“

„Soso, Herr Professor. Soso.“

Jetzt war Thiel es, der nicht anders konnte, als zu grinsen. Er knickte das Metallplättchen des Taschenwärmers in seiner Hand und wartete darauf, dass ihm auch äußerlich wieder warm wurde.


End file.
